bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Physiology
This is the entire physiology list of all supernatural creatures on this wiki: Supernatural Phisology Angel Physiology *'Angelic Possession' *'Astral Projection' *'Chronokinesis' **'Time Travel' *'Cosmic Knowledge' **'Celestial Perception' **'Precognition' *'Deflection' *'Holy White Light' *'Immortality' **'Immunity' **'Invulnerability' **'Regeneration' *'Intangibility' *'Invisibility' *'Magic' *'Materiokinesis' *'Reality Warping' *'Resurrection' *'Shapeshifting' **'Manifestation' *'Smiting' *'Soul Channeling' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' **'Super Reflexes' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Walking' **'Empathy' **'Hypnotism' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Mental Projection' **'Pathokinesis' **'Sedation' *'Teleportation' *'Weather Manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Cryokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Geokinesis' **'Hydrokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' *'Wings' **'Flight' Clairvoyent Physiology * Astral Perception ** Clairsentience * Astral Projection * Divination * Empathy * Mediumship ** Retrocognition * Telepathy ** Hypnosis ** Mind Condtrol Demon Physiology *'Demonic Possession' *'Dimensional Awareness' *'Immortality' **'Invulnerability' **'Regeneration' *'Magic' *'Necromancy' *'Resurrection' *'Shapeshifting' *'Super Agility' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Walking' **'Empathy' **'Hypnotism' **'Mental Projection' **'Pathokinesis' *'Teleportation' *'Weather Manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' *'Wings' **'Flight' Dhampir Physiology *'Emotional Control' *'Fangs' *'Immortality' **'Immunity' ***'Daywalking' **'Regeneration' *'Magic' **'Aerokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Geokinesis' **'Hydrokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' *'Mediumship' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Ability' **'Super Reflexes' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Empathy' **'Hypnotism' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Mental Projection' **'Mind Compulsion' **'Pathokinesis' Djinn Physiology *'Immortality' **'Regeneration' *'Intangibility' *'Magic' **'Hallucinogenic Touch' **'Illusion Casting' **'Reality Warping' **'Shapeshifting' **'Wish Granting' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Empathy' **'Mental Projection' *'Teleportation' Dragon Physiology *'Camouflage' *'Fire-Breath' *'Ice-Breath' *'Invulnerability' *'Regeneration' *'Shapeshifting' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Wings' **'Flight' Fairy Physiology *'Dimensional Knowledge' **'Supernatural Perception' *'Immortality' **'Invulnerability' **'Regeneration' *'Magic' **'Enchantment' **'Spell Casting' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' **'Super Reflexes' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Teleportation' *'Weather Manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Geokinesis' **'Hydrokinesis' **'Materiokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' *'Wings' **'Flight' Gargoyle Physiology *'Camouflage' *'Invulnerability' *'Shapeshifting' *'Super Durability' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Wings' **'Flight' Ghost Physiology *'Flight' **'Levitation' *'Intangibility' *'Invisibility' *'Possession' *'Super Strength' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Teleportation' *'Weather Manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Cryokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' Lycanthrope Physiology *'Empathy' *'Fangs and Claws' **'Curse Bite' *'Invulnerability' *'Longevity' *'Regeneration' *'Shapeshifting' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' Pagan Physiology *'Cosmic Knowledge' **'Celestial Perception' *'Immortality' **'Invulnerability' **'Regeneration' *'Magic' *'Resurrection' *'Shapeshifting' **'Manifestation' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Teleportation' *'Weather Manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Geokinesis' **'Hydrokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' Reaper Physiology *'Aerokinesis' *'Cosmic Knowledge' **'Celestial Perception' *'Death Inducement' *'Flight' **'Levitation' *'Intangibility' *'Invisibility' *'Manifestation' *'Soul Channeling/Control' *'Telepathy' *'Teleportation' Skinwalker Physiology *'Infectious bite' *'Invulnerability' *'Longevity' *'Regeneration' *'Shapeshifting' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Ability' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Telepathy' Slayer Physiology *'Prophetic Dreams' *'Regeneration' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' **'Super Reflexes' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' Vampirism Physiology *'Emotional Control' *'Fangs' **'Curse Bite' *'Immortality' **'Invulnerability' **'Regeneration' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Ability' **'Super Reflexes' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Empathy' **'Hypnotism' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Mental Projection' **'Mind Compulsion' **'Pathokinesis' Wendigo Physiology *'Claws and Fangs' *'Immortality' **'Invulnerability' **'Regeneration' *'Stealth' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Voice Mimicry' Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid Physiology *'Daywalking' *'Empathy' *'Fangs & Claws' **'Curse Bite' *'Immortality' **'Regeneration' *'Shapeshifting' *'Super Durability' *'Super Senses' *'Super Speed' **'Super Agility' **'Super Reflexes' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Empathy' **'Hypnotism' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Mental Projection' **'Mind Compulsion' **'Pathokinesis' Witch/Warlock Physiology *'Elemental Manipulation' **'Aerokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Geokinesis' **'Hydrokinesis' **'Pyrokinesis' *'Levitation' *'Magic' **'Channeling' **'Enchantment' **'Necromancy' **'Potion Brewing' **'Scrying' **'Sorcery' **'Spell Casting' *'Mediumship' *'Precognition' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Hypnotism' **'Memory Manipulation' **'Mental Projection'